MP7
:For the MP7's predecessor, see MP5. The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, available to both factions. Overview The MP7 is a personal defense weapon (PDW) designed by Germany-based Heckler & Koch in 2001, chambered in the special 4.6x30mm caliber, and designed to use 20, 30 or 40-round magazines. The MP7 in CS:GO uses a 30-round magazine and costs $1700. Despite the fact the real life version uses the 4.6x30mm cartridge, in game it is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum that the Glock-18, Dual Berettas, Tec-9, MP9, and PP-Bizon use, likely to avoid having to program in a new ammunition type specifically for it. As such, it carries a reserve of 120 rounds. As with other SMGs, the MP7 awards 2x the money per kill than normal ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Properties Advantages *High rate of fire *Useful for hit-and-run tactics *Lightweight compared to most other weapons Disadvantages *Second most expensive sub-machine gun ($300 dollars more than the PP-Bizon and $500 more than the UMP-45) *Low damage to armored targets *Fairly high spread *Long reload time Gameplay Tactics *At close proximity with targets, spray bullets. **Aim at the chest/stomach to ensure all bullets hit an enemy player. Be sure to adjust your aim accordingly (aiming lower) to control the recoil. **Strafe and burst-fire at medium ranges. Aim at the head for maximum efficiency. *Switch to your pistol if you have to reload or engage enemies at longer ranges. The MP7 has a longer reload time compared to other submachine guns, so reload only when it is safe. *The MP7 lacks sufficient range thus forcing users to ambush enemies at close proximity. **Disengage enemies that have shotguns and automatic rifles, unless you can catch them off guard. These weapons inflict more damage and/or are more accurate which can easily overwhelm MP7 users. *This is a good SMG to counter snipers at close range, especially the AWP. However, be warned that they could (still) hit you in the head, stomach, or any other unprotected area if you are alone. Counter-Tactics *Powerful assault rifles and shotguns in close range can overpower MP7 users. *Keep strafing. Inexperienced users will empty their ammo and they will have to either take cover and reload or switch to a pistol. If this happens, swiftly eliminate that enemy player. *At longer ranges, assailants will burst-fire. Keep your distance and counter with more accurate weapons, such as a rifle. Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery CSGO MP7 8 Aug 2013 Arms Deal update.jpg|Idle CSGO MP7 8 Aug 2013 Reload 2.jpg|Reloading sequence #1 CSGO MP7 World Model.jpg|World model groundwater.png|s Groundwater whiteout.png|s Whiteout skulls.png|s Skulls mp7anodizednavy.png|s Anodized Navy mp7armyrecon.png|s Army Recon mp7orangepeel.png|s Orange Peel MP7-forest-ddpat-market.png|s Forest DDPAT Trivia *Originally the MP7 was slated to be exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists, similar to the PP-Bizon for the Terrorists. *In the game, MP7 is based on the MP7A1 variant. *The firing sound of the MP7 is reused from the MP5. *The reload animation of the MP7 is similar to the MP9. *In real-life, the MP7 does not fire in 9x19mm Parabellum. Instead, it fires HK 4.6×30mm. External links *MP7 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Germany weapons